Emancypantki II/V
Raut z bohaterem W najbliższą sobotę, jaka przypadała w drugiej połowie października, salony państwa Korkowiczów zajaśniały. Na schodach położono dywany i ustawiono kwiaty, przedpokój zapełnił się służbą, na czele której stał Jan wygolony, w granatowym fraku, czerwonej kamizelce i żółtych spodniach. - Czysta małpa z wyspy szczęśliwości!... - mruknął patrząc na niego pan Korkowicz. - Mój drogi, tylko nie powiedz tego głośno, bo ludzie poznają, że masz zły gust i gminne wysłowienia - odrzekła pani. Około jedenastej wieczorem zebrało się ze sześćdziesiąt osób. Większość stanowiły zamożne rodziny mieszczańskie: piwowarów, kupców, jubilerów, powoźników. Panie poubierane w brylanty i jedwabie zasiadły wzdłuż ścian, aby zacząwszy rozmowę o teatrze zakończyć ją kwestią sług, które co roku są gorsze. Panienki rozbiegły się po kątach szukając towarzystwa literatów i artystów w celu dowiedzenia się najświeższych wiadomości o pozytywizmie, teorii Darwina, ekonomii politycznej i budzącej się podówczas kwestii kobiecej. Młodzi fabrykanci i kupcy od razu wynieśli się na papierosa, ażeby tam drwić z uczonych panien i poetów, którzy nie mają całych spodni. Wreszcie ojcowie, ludzie tędzy i poważni, źle dopasowani do swoich fraków, potrącający złocone meble, obrzuciwszy posępnym wzrokiem swoje żony i córki przeszli do pokojów karcianych. - Hrabskie przyjęcie! - rzekł fabrykant powozów do dystylatora. - Bekną kilkaset rubli. - Albo ich nie stać? - odparł zaczepiony. - Każdy hrabia, kto ma pieniądze. Jakże, siadamy?... Ja z tamtym, a pan z nim... Rozmieścili się; obok przy innych stołach zasiadły inne grupy i wkrótce - znikli wszyscy w dymie doskonałych cygar. Tylko od czasu do czasu odezwał się kto: pas!... trzy bez atu!... a niechże cię!... kiedy bo pan nie słuchasz licytacji!... O wpół do dwunastej w salonach i pokojach karcianych zrobił się szmer. Jedni pytali: co się stało?... inni szeptali: już jest!... Mamy i ciocie od niechcenia zwróciły oczy ku drzwiom, nie dlatego, broń Boże, ażeby je ktoś zainteresował, ale - ot tak sobie. Córeczki i siostrzenice jedna po drugiej przerywały rozmowę o pozytywizmie i Darwinie i - spuszczały oczy, co nie przeszkodziło im wszystkiego widzieć. Poeci, literaci, artyści i w ogóle inteligencja, poczuli się osamotnionymi; młodzi fabrykanci w dalszych apartamentach doznali niepokoju i zaczęli gasić papierosy. Pani Korkowiczowa oderwawszy męża od kart wbiegła z nim do przedpokoju, gdzie pan Kazimierz Norski zdejmował palto, a pan Zgierski mówił do jednego ze służących: - Uważasz, kochanku, nasze paltoty miej pod ręką, bo musimy wyjść... - Jakiż zaszczyt!... jakżeśmy wdzięczni!... - zawołała pani Korkowiczowa i wyciągnęła do Norskiego obie ręce, które natychmiast pochwycił Zgierski zwracając wybuch radości pani domu na własną osobę. - Co za zaszczyt!... Mężu... Jakże, czy państwo Solscy jeszcze nie przyjechali? - mówiła dama. - Mają przyjechać w tych dniach - odpowiedział Norski. Jan w pąsowej kamizelce i żółtych spodniach szeroko otworzywszy drzwi do salonu zawołał: - Jaśnie wielmożny pan Norski... - Pan Norski!... - powtórzyła pani Korkowiczowa, rozkosznie zawieszona u ramienia młodego człowieka. - Szwa... to jest przy... - wtrącił oszołomiony pan Korkowicz. Pani odwróciła głowę i przeszyła męża tak rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem, iż ten zaprzysiągł sobie milczeć. - Musiałem palnąć jakieś głupstwo? - szepnął mimo to Korkowicz do Zgierskiego. - Ach!... - oburzył się Zgierski słodko przymykając oczki. W sali zrobiło się cicho, później - tu i owdzie zaczęto szeptać: - Cóż to znowu?... - Jeszcze nikogo nie prezentowano w taki sposób. - Myślałby kto, że królewicza sprowadzili... Lecz szmer umilkł. Norski był tak piękny, że mamy i ciocie przypatrzywszy mu się pohamowały wybuch oburzenia, a córki i siostrzenice były gotowe przebaczyć mu wszystko. - Piękny jak grzech śmiertelny! - rzekła pełnoletnia emancypantka do osiemnastoletniej turkawki z szafirowymi oczyma. Turkawka nie odpowiedziała nic, ale serce jej gwałtownie biło. Po odbyciu szczegółowej prezentacji i wymianie grzeczności z najpoważniejszymi damami Norski nagle przeszedł w kierunku fortepianu. Obecnym zdawało się, że w tej chwili fortepian i grupa siedząca obok niego - rzucają blaski. - Kto tam siedzi?... - Linka i Stasia Korkowiczówny. - A z kim on tak rozmawia?... - Z guwernantką Korkowiczów. - Kto ona jest?... Jak się nazywa?... Kilkuminutowa rozmowa Norskiego wystarczyła do zwrócenia powszechnej uwagi na Madzię, której dotychczas nikt nie spostrzegł. Starsze panie zażądały, aby gospodyni przedstawiła im swoją guwernantkę, a młodsze panienki na wyścigi biegły witać się z Linką i Stasią i przy okazji zaznajomić się z Madzią. .Nawet młodzi fabrykanci ociężałym krokiem poczęli zbliżać się do nauczycielki albo obserwować ją z daleka. - Pi!... .pi!... - szepnął jeden. - Ależ to ładna dziewka... - A zgrabna... Jak żywe srebro... - Ponosiłaby... - Jak kogo!... - mruknął młody dystylator mający opinię siłacza. - Co mówisz Bronek?... - Eh! daj mi tam spokój... - odparł gniewnie młody Korkowicz. - Psiakrew!... - westchnął czwarty. - No, no, no... panowie młodzi, gębę na angielski zatrzask, bo to porządna dziewczyna - wtrącił półgłosem Korkowicz starszy. -Cóż się tatko tak ujmuje?... - spytał gburowatym tonem pan Bronisław, spod oka patrząc na twórcę swoich dni. Korzystając z chwili okrąglutki jak piłeczka pan Zgierski potoczył się do gospodyni domu i miłośnie patrząc na nią rzekł słodkim głosem: - Wspaniały raut, daję słowo!... A ledwie wyciągnąłem Kazia, który gwałtem zabierał mnie do hrabiego Sowizdrzalskiego... - Jak to, miałby nie przyjść do nas?... - spytała zdumiona pani. - No, tego nie mówię... owszem... Tylko nie dziw, że rozpieszczony bywalec rwie się do towarzystwa lekkoduchów... Ma być tam książę Gwizdalski, hrabia Rozdzieralski... brylantowa młodzież - objaśniał Zgierski. - Ale na kolacji panowie zostaniecie u nas - rzekła nieco zirytowana gospodyni. Zgierski podkręcił ufarbowanego wąsika i pobożnie wzniósł oczy do nieba. Gdy zaś pani Korkowiczowa odeszła, zbliżył się do Madzi i tkliwie uścisnąwszy jej rękę rzekł głosem, w którym drgało uczucie: - Przypominam się pani... Zgierski. Przyjaciel (tu westchnął) nieboszczki, a (ośmielę się uzurpować sobie ten honor) i - przyjaciel pani... Madzia była tak wzruszona ogólnym zajęciem się nią, że chcąc choć na chwilę odpocząć wskazała przy sobie krzesło Zgierskiemu. Zaproszony usiadł i pochyliwszy piękną łysinę, na której malowała się pogoda duszy, zaczął mówić miłym półgłosem: - Cieszę się, że panią spotykam w tym domu... Od pół roku życzyłem państwu Korkowiczom towarzystwa pani i... z przyjemnością widzę, że projekt mój należy do tych, które się udały. Dawno pani miała wiadomości od panny Heleny?... - O, bardzo dawno. - Tak! - westchnął Zgierski - nie otrząsnęła się jeszcze biedaczka... Dzieci te, Kazio i Helenka (przy pani zawsze je tak będę nazywał), żywo mnie obchodzą... Dla ustalenia ich przyszłości muszę zbliżyć się do Solskich, a pani mi w tym pomoże. Czy tak?... - Cóż ja mogę? - szepnęła Madzia. - Wiele... wszystko!... Jedno słówko rzucone w porę, gdzie należy... jedno napomknięcie mi, o czym należy... Panno Magdaleno - mówił wzruszony - dzieci te, dzieci serdecznej przyjaciółki pani, bardzo mnie obchodzą... Oboje musimy zająć się ich przyszłością... Pani pomaga mnie, ja pani... Jesteśmy sprzymierzeńcy... A teraz - działanie i tajemnica... Wstał z krzesełka i obrzucił Madzię takim spojrzeniem, jakby w jej ręce złożył przyszłość świata. Potem wymownie uścisnął ją i znikł w tłumie. Od strony pieca niedźwiedzim krokiem zbliżył się do Madzi pan Bronisław i rzekł: - Co znowu ten tam pani gitarę zawraca?... Niech mu pani nic nie wierzy... Z drugiej strony krzesła znalazł się obok Madzi pan Korkowicz ojciec. - Cóż to - spytał - za tajemnice opowiada pani Zgierski?... Nie radzę mieć z nim sekretów, bo to stary umizgus... - A co ojcu do tego, kto się umizga?... - odezwał się pan Bronisław i krzywo spojrzał na ojca. Madzia nie spostrzegła ich starcia myśląc o Zgierskim. Widziała go na pensji pani Latter po jej ucieczce i nieszczególne zrobił na niej wrażenie. Coś niezbyt pochlebnego słyszała o nim, zdaje się, że od gospodyni, panny Marty; dziś znowu obaj Korkowicze mówią o nim z przekąsem... "Widocznie dobry człowiek - myślała - tylko ma nieprzyjaciół. Rozumie się, że zrobię wszystko dla Helenki i dla pana Kazimierza... Ale co ja mogę!..." Była rozrzewniona troskliwością Zgierskiego o dzieci pani Latter i dumna, że ją przyjął na powiernicę. Pani Korkowiczowa mocno zajmowała się gośćmi: każdy obecny usłyszał od niej jakieś pytanie albo uprzejme słówko; każdego usiłowała zabawić albo obsłużyć. Była więc kolosalnie zajęta, lecz mimo to nie uszło jej uwagi powodzenie Madzi. Przed godziną nieznana, nikomu nie prezentowana, zapomniana w kącie guwernantka stała się nagle środkiem ciężkości rautu. Z nią najdłużej i kilkoma nawrotami rozmawiał bohater wieczoru - pan Norski; ją o coś prosił czy zwierzał się człowiek tak ustosunkowany jak pan Zgierski; dokoła niej krążyły panienki; z nią zapoznawały się damy poważne stanowiskiem i wiekiem; ją z przyzwoitej odległości bombardowali spojrzeniami młodzi panowie. Nawet zdaje się, a pani Korkowiczowa rzadko myliła się w podobnych wypadkach, pomiędzy jej własnym mężem i jej rodzonym synem wynikła jakaś sprzeczka - z pewnością o Madzię. Toteż nie dziw, że na jasnym czole gospodyni domu utworzyła się zmarszczka wcale nie godząca się z dobrotliwym uśmiechem ust i blaskiem policzków. - Zainteresował się pan naszą nauczycielką... Prawda, że ładna?... - spytała pani Korkowiczowa Zgierskiego, który ciągle starał się być w pobliżu niej. - O, znam ją od dawna - odparł. - Serdeczna przyjaciółka panny Solskiej... - Miał pan przy niej minę skruszoną - rzekła pani. - Bo też panna... panna... nauczycielka pani wiele może w tych sferach, w których ja zaledwie jestem... dobrym znajomym. Wiele może!... - dodał znaczącym tonem pan Zgierski. Serce pani Korkowiczowej przeszyły w tej chwili dwa sztylety: jednym był żal do Madzi, że ciągle odnosi zwycięstwa, drugim tkliwość, szczera tkliwość dla Madzi, że tak wiele może w pewnych sferach. "Jeżeli tak wiele może - pomyślała pani - to musi zaznajomić nas z Solskimi... Bo wprawdzie panna Solska jest brzydka, ale Bronek ma zbyt wiele rozumu..." Podano kolację, w ciągu której ukazywały się i znikały misy kawioru, sterty ostryg, stosy dzikiej i hodowanej zwierzyny i omal że nie konewki szlachetnych trunków. Korki szampana strzelały tak często, że ogłuszony pan Zgierski zaprzestał słuchać swoich sąsiadek, a oddał się wyłącznemu badaniu treści półmisków i wnętrza butelek. Około trzeciej wszyscy panowie znaleźli się w doskonałych usposobieniach, przy czym miało miejsce nadzwyczajne zjawisko psychologiczne. Jedni z biesiadników twierdzili, że pan Norski siedzi przy kolacji i że go widzą, drudzy - że tenże pan Norski zniknął przed kolacją. Potem pierwsi zaczęli twierdzić, że Norskiego wcale nie było, a zaś drudzy, iż - jest, ale w innym pokoju. Że zaś zapytany o rozstrzygnięcie sporu, gospodarz z równym przekonaniem godził się na obie opinie, więc w końcu nie było wiadomo, co jest prawdą: czy że Norski nigdy nie istniał na świecie, czyli też, że przy kolacji znajduje się kilku Norskich, którzy naumyślnie tak pokierowali rozmową, ażeby zakłopotać towarzystwo? I już energiczniejsi panowie półgłosem zaczęli protestować przeciw niewłaściwym żartom, gdy - nowy wypadek skierował uwagę biesiadników w inną stronę. Oto rozmarzony pan Bronisław ucałował pulchne ramię pełnoletniej emancypantki, która bawiła go traktatem o Szopenhauerze, a gdy ten przygotowawczy manewr został mile przyjęty, pan Bronisław oświadczył, że ją namiętnie kocha. Przytomne dziewczę natychmiast uroniło łezkę szczęścia, a jej wuj (tęgi przemysłowiec), który znalazł się obok pana Bronisława, zaczął go ściskać i wyznał publicznie, że nie życzy sobie lepszej partii dla siostrzenicy. Wówczas zdarzył się fakt niezwykły. Młody Korkowicz zerwał się z krzesełka, przetarł oczy, jak człowiek zbudzony ze snu, i bez ogródki wyznał tak pannie, jak jej wujowi, że... on omylił się, ponieważ afekta jego skierowane są do innej osoby, której na próżno upatrywał przy stole. Szczęściem był to już koniec kolacji, dzięki czemu goście mogli wstać od stołu, a następnie - szybko rozjechać się do domów. W przykrej chwili Opatrzność do ratowania honoru Korkowiczów powołała Zgierskiego. Roztropny ten człowiek nie tylko nie podniósł się od stołu razem z innymi, ale jeszcze w imię przyzwoitości głośno zaprotestował przeciw opuszczaniu biesiady. Co gorzej, nie tylko nie wyjechał z większością towarzystwa, lecz nawet nie chciał ruszyć się z krzesła. Dopiero ktoś ze służby znalazł jego palto, wsadził go w dorożkę i odwiózł do mieszkania. Kiedy owionęło go świeże powietrze, pan Zgierski zapomniał o przygodzie młodego Korkowicza, ale przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Madzią. "Miła, miła dziewczyna - myślał - muszę się i nią zająć. A nade wszystko muszę trafić przez nią do Solskich, bo mi Korkowiczowa urwie głowę, jeżeli ich nie zapoznam..." Natychmiast po wyjeździe gości. pani Korkowiczowa zajęła się odbieraniem srebra od służby, a pan Korkowicz na pewien czas zamknął się w swoim gabinecie sam na sam z wodą sodową i cytryną. O czym rozmyślał, nie wiadomo, dość, że o piątej rano wezwał do siebie żonę i syna. Pan Bronisław przedstawiał żałosny obraz, zdolny wzruszyć najmniej tkliwe serce macierzyńskie: miał twarz bladą i nalaną, mętne spojrzenie i rozczochrane włosy. Na jego widok pani Korkowiczowa z trudnością mogła wstrzymać się od łez, ale ojciec nie wyglądał na rozczulonego. Spostrzegłszy na biurku życiodawcy wodę sodową pan Bronisław niepewną dłonią ujął szklankę i zbliżył ją do syfona. Ale ojciec wyrwał mu szklankę i krzyknął: - Ręce przy sobie! Nie po to cię zawołałem, ażebyś mi wypijał wodę... - Piotrusiu - błagalnie odezwała się matka - spojrzyj, jak on wygląda... - Niech go diabli wezmą - odburknął starszy pan. - A ja jak będę wyglądał przez niego?... Coś ty, słuchaj, zrobił pannie Katarzynie?... Jak śmiałeś pocałować ją w ramię czy gdzie tam?... - Ma też ojciec o co wyrabiać takie krzyki - odparł apatycznie pan Bronisław. - Pomieszało mi się w głowie, i tyle... Myślałem, że to Magdzia... - Hę?... - zapytał ojciec podnosząc się z fotelu. - No, myślał, że to guwernantka... - szybko wtrąciła pani Korkowiczowa. - Guwernantka?... - powtórzył pan nadstawiając ucho. - Przecież Bronek ma tyle taktu, że na trzeźwo nie zrobiłby nic podobnego pannie z towarzystwa - mówiła matka mrugając na młodego człowieka. - Jutro ją i jej wuja przeprosi i będzie po wszystkim. Sama wreszcie panna Katarzyna powiedziała mi żegnając się, że uważa to za żart. - Nie ma o czym gadać!... - odezwał się pan Bronisław. Ja przecie zaraz z miejsca powiedziałem jej wujowi, żem się omylił... Ja przecie nie pannę Katarzynę... - Nie pannę Katarzynę chciałeś pocałować w żywe mięso, tylko kogo?... - badał dalej ojciec: - No, Magdzię... Nie ma o czym gadać!... - odparł pan Bronisław zasłaniając ręką usta w celu ziewnięcia. W tej chwili ojcu zsiniała twarz i tak uderzył pięścią w biurko, że syfon podskoczył, a szklanka spadła na dywan. - A łajdaku!.... - krzyknął Korkowicz. - A farmazońskie nasienie!... To ty myślisz, że ja w moim domu pozwolę kompromitować uczciwą dziewczynę?... - Ale czego się irytujesz, Piotrusiu?... Przecież nic się nie stało guwernantce - reflektowała pani. - Bo tatka o nią zazdrosny - mruknął pan Bronisław. - O kogo?... co ty mówisz?... - zapytał zdumiony ojciec. - A o Magdzię. Stawia się do niej tatko jak cietrzew... Ile razy widziałem. - Widzisz, Piotrusiu! - wtrąciła pani. - Sam dajesz chłopcu zły przykład, a potem gniewasz się... - Ja?... zły przykład?... - powtarzał Korkowicz chwytając się za głowę. - Uśmiechasz się do niej... nadskakujesz... poufale rozmawiasz... - mówiła pani z ożywieniem. - A ja przecie młodszy od tatki i mnie to prędzej uchodzi dodał syn. W tej chwili ojciec schwycił go za klapy fraka i prawie przyniósł do lampy. - Toś ty taki?... - rzekł spokojnym głosem patrząc mu w oczy. - Ja z uczciwą dziewczyną postępuję jak człowiek uczciwy, a ty, błaźnie, śmiesz mówić, że staję jak cietrzew?... - Piotrusiu!... Piotrusiu!... - odezwała się przerażona pani usiłując drżącymi rękoma uwolnić syna z ojcowskich objęć. Piotrusiu... przecie to był żart... - E!... - mówił stary wciąż spokojnym głosem - widzę za wiele żartów w moim domu. Tobie uchodzą umizgi, boś młodszy?... Prawda. Umizgajże się do dziewczyny, ale... zaraz mi się oświadcz o nią... - Piotruś!... - krzyknęła pani. - Tego już za wiele... - Nie chcesz, ażeby się twój synek żenił z doktorówną? - Do grobu mnie wpędzisz!... - odparła wstrząsając się pani. - Aha!... nie podobało się pani małżeństwo... No to poczekajcie... Bronek... - mówił ojciec tonem stanowczym - jutro wyprowadzisz się z domu do fabryki... jest tam pokój... Zapędzę ja cię, kochanku, do roboty... dam ci dobry przykład... będziesz i ty stawał jak cietrzew, ale do kadzi... - Ale, mężu... - Nie zawracajcie głowy! - krzyknął ojciec. - Tak będzie, jak chcę, i basta... Już chłopca wychowałaś na łajdaka; jeżeli dziewczęta mają takie same zasady, to pójdą... wiesz gdzie?... Muszę ja i do tej fabryki zaglądać, bo ta chyba najgorsza... Jak przywiążesz fartuch do pasa i włożysz trepki na bose nogi, odechce ci się bałamuctw... - dodał zwracając się do syna. Pan Bronisław był w tej chwili bledszy aniżeli na początku rozmowy, ale spojrzenie miał przytomne. Wziął ojca za rękę i ucałowawszy go w łokieć wymruczał: - Przecie proszę tatki... przecie... ja mogę się oświadczyć Magdzi... - Ani mi się waż!... - zawołana matka. - Po moim trupie... - Naprzód, kochanku, weźmiesz się do roboty, a o żeniaczce później... - Po moim trupie!... do grobu mnie chcecie wpędzić!... mówiła z uniesieniem pani. - Dosyć komedii - przerwał ojciec. - Ja muszę jechać do browaru, a wy idźcie spać. Bronek!... - dodał na pożegnanie jeżeli mi kiedy zaczepisz nauczycielkę, to cię tak zbiję jak dwa lata temu... Pamiętasz? - Przecie ja się chcę z nią ożenić... - Wynoś się. Gdy oboje z matką znaleźli się w korytarzu, pan Bronisław rzekł półgłosem: - A widzi mama, że stary mi zazdrości!... No, dobranoc... Wyszedł do sieni. Pani Korkowiczowa stanęła pod drzwiami Madzi i grożąc pięścią rzekła: - Poczekaj, ty emancypantko... Niech no ja poznam się z Solskimi, a zapłacę ci za wszystko... góra strony Emancypantki II/V